


The Potter Children

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Good Voldemort, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry has a sister: Evelyn Lily Amelie Potter and together they discover magic and take an Inheritance Test...





	

GggFCFFDFDF

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoy


End file.
